Rumour Witch
by MikaylaRose
Summary: HP/GG cross-over. Rumour Witch, the mysterious gossip writer who keeps you up to date on all the goings on at Hogwarts- read for more info. Slightly AU; Harry Potter is just a normal boy in Hogwarts.
1. Message from Rumour Witch

So hello there, MikiChik here!

So here's the deal, i came up with idea and just wrote this down- but it was only after i decided to check and see if anyone else had come up with this idea when i noticed there were HEAPS of these types of stories- BUT being the stubborn person i am i posted it anyway!

I promise my story will be HEAPS different than any other gossip girl/harry potter story you've read so give it a chance and i'll update soon if you want me to! :)

* * *

_Hello there Britons wild wizards and witches, Rumour Witch here to keep you up to date with all the goings on at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- so keep your Rumour Witch pins on at all times for updates from your favourite girl._

_Last years events were simmering and informative and I of course was there by your side each and every step of the way- until holidays of course, that was total me time!_

_But major OMG, guess who was spotted down catching the legendary Express on the way to school this afternoon? Why if it wasn't Hr, our favourite little know-it-all, returning from her exchange to Beauxbatons last year. _

_Will sparks fly for Hr now that she's returned? Especially following the talk that a certain someone (namely D) was rumoured to have the hots for our favourite little girl._

_Oh, and what is this I hear?_

_A break-up looms for our little spec-wearing H after he was seen rejecting a kiss from GF of two years C._

_What happened over break I wonder? Hmm… only time will tell._

_And awe, poor little R, having his mummy kiss him right in the middle of the station- cute… but maybe for when he is five mummy dearest, not sixteen._

_So here I am now, sitting in my little dorm as the other girls' sleep- someone snoring super loud mind you but we'll disregard that because she will have a big day ahead of her tomorrow- I can tell._

_How?_

_Because I am Rumour Witch- I know all._

_But who am I?_

_Well I'm afraid that's a secret I'll never tell._

_Xoxo Rumour Witch._

* * *

Read and review pleasee! MikiChik x


	2. Tests

**_Tests _**

Hermione Granger awoke with a startle, her eyes coming to terms with something she never thought she'd have to see- a pair of her bras dangling from her bed just meters from her head.

She lowered her eyebrows before sitting up and snatching the bra, noticing that two words had been burnt into it with a spell, one word on either cup: Hogwarts Traitor.

Sighing she threw the bra down onto the ground and traced her hands through her newly bright blonde dyed hair.

She had sat alone on the train ride to school and not even her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley wanted anything to do with her. All the girls gave her the cold shoulder when she came to the dorm and always seemed to be whispering about something that she wasn't ever allow to hear.

She stood up and looked around the dorm room; all of her stuff had been emptied around the room whilst she had been asleep and all the other girls had already left- cowards.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her bedside table and chanted a new spell that she had luckily learnt whilst attending Beauxbatons last year whilst caused all of her stuff to return to her trunk in a flash.

She placed her wand back down on her bed and quickly changed into her robes, wisping her hair up into a sleek knot on the back of her head and applying some make-up onto her face before slotting her wand into her pocket and wondering off downstairs.

There were a few people sitting in the common room, who all stopped talking as Hermione walked past.

She slowly made her way down to the dining hall, feeling all the glaring eyes of the Gryffindor's on her but she refused to make eye contact.

She sat alone at the end of the table, the three first years closest to her scooting along the bench a bit so that they were just that bit further away from the "Hogwarts Traitor."

'Hey Granger,' said a sly, pesky voice from behind Hermione. 'I hear you're the newest loser to defect from this hell-hole and now everyone hates you, tough shit.'

Hermione slowly turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, one of the most irritable and un-attractive girls in the school standing behind her.

She was wearing her robes but unlike Hermione, Pansy's hair was frizzy and gross and tied into two pigtails on either side of her head. She had some lame-ass make-up on her face which was about twenty shades too dark as well as a cheap 50 cent lip gloss smeared over her tiny lips.

'Whatever Pansy,' Hermione sniggered, turning back around and continuing to try and eat some cereal but she really wasn't hungry.

She heard Pansy stalk off behind her and Hermione smiled inside, leaning down on the table and placing her head in her hands.

She never suspected coming back would be soo difficult! Afterall, even her best friends were no longer talking to her.

She only left because her parents thought that this Beauxbatons had a great Ancient Runes class and had accepted Hermione on a scholarship- but she ended up hating it there.

How could she possibly convince everyone that she was not a "Hogwarts Traitor"…? She came back didn't she?

After forcing herself to eat the rest of her breakfast she made her way alone up to the fourth floor for Defence against the Dark Arts.

As she walked, not even the portraits in the paintings would look at her, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

She entered into the room and suddenly everyone turned to look at her, going completely silent.

Harry and Ron sat up the front beside one another- obviously not saving her a seat.

Hermione made her way to the far left hand side of the room and sat down, the two people sitting in front of her moving their desk forwards slightly.

Their Defence Teacher Professor Quirril (_note: since Voldemort doesn't exist in this, Professor Quirril was never taken over so he's still the teacher and does not stutter etc_) stood up from his chair at the front and looked down upon the class with a watchful eye.

'Page 419 please,' Professor Quirril ordered, making his way to the board and writing the words "Nocturnal Beats".

The Professor continued his talk, but Hermione couldn't focus- which was odd for her as she often enjoyed lesson times more than any other time of the day.

She could feel the eyes of the people around her glaring at her but she refused to give them the satisfaction of showing any awareness.

She looked towards the front, but spied something in the corner of her eye that she never thought she'd see…

Draco Malfoy, the slimiest git that she had ever laid eyes on was looking… at her?

She caught his eye and he smiled slightly before turning back to face the front.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows, considering what had just happened and shrugging it off.

Malfoy would never look at someone like her- after all the whole school hates her, why not him?

* * *

Harry Potter watched as one of his one closest friends had three enchanted spit balls thrown at her face as she left the Great Hall at lunch.

He couldn't help but feel sad for Hermione- after all she had been there for him through all the toughest times and now he needed her more than ever.

'Heads up,' Harry's best mate Ron Weasley whispered, pointing towards the door.

Harry peered over towards the doors as Cho Chang his current girlfriend walked into the room with her best friend Marietta at her side.

Cho immediately looked over to Harry and grinned broadly, bitting her lip in lust.

Harry half-smiled at her before darting his head back to Ron and shrinking down on the bench.

'Is she coming over?' Harry whispered, groaning slightly.

Ron peered around his friend and ducked back quickly, a grin plastered all over his freckled face- he loved seeing his friend like this, his own life was worse than everyone else's for once.

'Hey lover,' Cho said, in her sweet Scottish accent.

Harry made a sour face before turning around to see Cho and Marietta standing behind him, with a smile almost as large as a Barbie doll.

'Hello,' Harry said, dragging out his words and causing Ron to mildly laugh.

Marietta glared at Ron, but Cho didn't stop gazing at Harry- which made him feel slightly nauseous.

'So, I was thinking we could go for a walk after dinner,' Cho proposed, eagerly. 'You know a moonlit stroll?'

Harry felt his heart drop.

He didn't mean to not want to spend time with his girlfriend; it was just… well…?

'Yeah sure, that sounds great,' Harry lied, attempting to smile.

'Great, see you then,' Cho replied, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

As they turned to leave, Marietta did something very un-expected- she looked over to Harry, battering her long luscious eye lids before she and Cho walked off.

'Whoa you did just see that right!' Ron asked, gob smacked by what he also noticed.

'Yeah,' Harry said, shaking slightly before turning back around but still not able to remove Marietta's smiling face from his mind.

What was he doing! Thinking about Marietta… he didn't even LIKE Marietta, she was annoying and dull and stupid… and… well really quite pretty…?

'I've got to go, heaps of homeowrk to start- see you later,' Harry said quickly, standing and walking out of the Great Hall at great haste, not even looking over towards the Ravenclaw table.

He made it all the way to the Gryffindor common room which was empty apart from one person- a blonde haired girl who was sitting down at one of the comfy chairs crying.

Hermione immediately looked up at him, trying to wipe the tears from her face as fast as she possibly could.

'Hermione?' Harry asked quietly, stepping towards her. 'Are you alright?'

Hermione laughed quietly and shook her head.

'No, I'm completely fine,' she said, sarcastically. 'I mean, its only the whole school that hates me that's all.'

Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose before walking over and sitting down on the nearest sofa to her.

'Not everyone hates you,' he said, slowly.

'Are you sure about that!' Hermione snapped, angrily.

'Well I don't hate you,' Harry admitted, softly.

'Wow, one!' Hermione stated, gingerly.

'Well you've got one more than before!' Harry pointed out, smiling.

'Ewe what are you doing!' Lavender Brown snapped, suddenly walking through the portrait hole with Parvati.

Harry looked over to the girls who were eyeing them both virulently.

'Talking to Hermione,' Harry replied, calmly.

'Why would you talk to THAT THING!' Parvati sniggered, and Lavender laughed.

'She is not a THING, she's Hermione,' Harry retorted, standing. 'And she's one of my best friends- so if you've got a problem with that you'll have to go through me to!'

The two girls were slightly shocked but said nothing, just sniggering slightly before walking out of the common room- their arms linked.

Harry looked back around to Hermione, whose eyes were beginning to water.

'You didn't have to do that,' she said, quietly.

Harry sat back down and looked upon one of his oldest friends with pride.

'Yes, yes I did,' he replied and Hermione smiled.

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe groaned in pleasure as Michael Corner kissed her passionately along her neck and right down to her collar bone.

She didn't like her weekly make-out sessions in the girls bathrooms with the boy who had a crush on her best friend- but it got her through the week fair enough.

He suddenly began to kiss lower and lower along her body before she suddenly though of something… or someone… Harry Potter.

At first she had hated her best friend's boyfriend, but as she started to see him more through him dating Cho, she began to realise that it wasn't just Cho who wanted "him."

'Stop,' Marietta began to whimper, but Michael continued. 'STOP!'

She pushed the horny boy off her and stood up from the sink she was leaning against, looking at herself in the mirror.

The only reason Michael did this every week was because he didn't want Marietta to tell Cho that he had been stalking her last year.

'Stop? Excuse me but this was your idea,' Michael pointed out, licking his thin lips. 'You said you wouldn't tell Cho if you and I did this every week.'

'Yeah well I've decided that I don't want to do this anymore,' Marietta snapped, placing her hand on her hip. 'So do whatever you want, Cho can look after herself now! I mean she has Harry to…'

Marietta smiled zealously and she spun around and looked at the reflections of herself and Michael in the mirror.

An idea had sprang into her deviously little mind. An idea that would not just get her what she wanted, but Michael too.

'You know what Michael,' Marietta said, slowly 'I have something very important to tell you about Cho, but you've got to keep it a secret, okay?'

Marietta turned around and Michael nodded his head, all too eager to hear what Marietta had to say about the girl he was obsessed with.

'Okay, you ready? Well Cho said to me…'

* * *

Ron Weasley watched as his younger sister kissed Dean Thomas in the corner of the common room that evening.

He had only found out today from Seamus that they were now dating and every time he saw them within three miles of each other he threw up in his mouth.

He had to break them up, he just HAD to!

It was just soo weird seeing his sister and one of his mates even talking let alone kissing in the middle of the busy common room.

'You alright Ron?'

Ron looked over as Lavender Brown walked over to him, battering her eye lids slightly which made Ron's stomach lurch.

'Yeah, it's just weird seeing,' Ron hinted towards Ginny and Dean who were still playing tongue-tennis in the corner.

'Oh right,' Lavender said, slowly. 'Well… I suppose there is only one way to stop that. Fight fire with fire.'

Ron lowered his eyebrows, confused.

Why did people always use metaphors with him! It was always very puzzling.

'Snog one of HER friends,' Lavender said, laughing.

'Well who?' Ron asked, doubly.

'Oh I dunno,' Lavender responded, leaning lose to him before sitting herself down on his lap. 'Why not me?'

Before Ron could respond Lavender had placed her mouth over his, with her hands feeling her way around his back and lower legs.

Ron could hear people in the common room begin to cheer him and a few people gasped.

He peered out of his left eye to see Ginny and Dean looking over at them, Ginny with the sourest look on her face Ron had ever seen.

Life was sweet!

* * *

_Read and Review please! :) And I hope you like it so far! MikiChik x_


	3. Rumours Rumours Rumours!

_Holla! Rumour Witch here to give you your update on all the goings on today!_

_First let me say that teachers should go hang themselves by their feet with the _

_Leg locker curse; I mean I already have like thirty assignments due by the end of the week- yeah I'm looking at you Professor S, just learn that no-one cares what you have to say so shut the hell up!_

_Okay, now that my little rant is over- let us learn about the happenings in Hogwarts today…_

_Aww poor little He, today really wasn't good for her- but sources tell me that D was full on checking her out in not just one but EVERY lesson they had together today! Wouldn't they just be the cutest! Although I wonder what P would say?_

_And did anyone else see the happening in the Gryffindor common room this evening! Well I for sure didn't, but I'm told that a certain boy R and girl L were kissing like wild dogs in the common room, only mere meters from G and De who were also playing a nice round of 'lets-suck-the-other-persons-face-off'. Could this be a bit of a competition going on? And would you like me to bring some ice for that burn G cos that sounds like you need it!_

_Also, rumour around is that a certain pair of twins were spotted outside the Slytherin common room this evening talking to two Slytherin girls! Is love in the air or is this just some kind of lame prank? Because if it is, it IS pretty lame._

_PLUS, was there a bit of luuurrveee in the Great Hall today or what! A certain H and C were seen cheek-kissing at lunch time… oh and MAJOR UPDATE, just found out that H and C were just spotted out on the grounds strolling hand in hand- how sweet! Let's just hope H doesn't stuff this one up like he did with G last year._

_Anyway, I must be going off to my beauty sleep now (not that I really need it but anyway)._

_You know you love me,_

_Rumour Witch xoxo_


	4. Smells Like Sextant

_Smells like Sextant _

Harry Potter smelt the sweet night air as he stepped out into the cool breeze.

He was dreading tonight, mainly because he thought Cho might ask him why he's been acting the way he was and then he'd be forced to tell her the truth- he doesn't love her anymore.

He wasn't sure why and he was sure that he wanted to love her, he just couldn't.

He walked alone along the path, counting his steps and keeping his breathing to a steady pace in case he started hyperventilating about what he had finally decided to do.

He had been thinking about it all day, running through different ideas in his head and coming up with the different reactions from each of the things he had rehearsed but none of them would be any different really- he was going to hurt Cho, whether he was kind or cruel about it.

Harry paused, looking over to see Cho Chang one of the most beautiful girls he knew sitting on a bench near the Herbology classrooms looking dreadfully cold.

She spotted Harry and a smile appeared over her small shiny lips, although there was something about the smile which made Harry even more nervous.

She knew.

Somehow, over the past few hours she'd figured it out.

Breathing deeply he walked over to her, only occasionally making eye contact but fundamentally he spent most of the walk towards her looking towards the ground.

He paused before sitting down on the bench beside Cho, of whom slightly moved away from him when he sat.

'Cho,' Harry stated, unsure about what else to say.

'Harry,' she responded, sounding almost as uncertain as he was.

The air shifted suddenly and the wind began to pick up, giving Harry a few moments to think before the wind finally calmed down again.

'Do… Do you know what I'm going to say?' Harry asked, shaking slightly.

Cho bit her bottom lip, looking down to the ground and shifting slightly.

'Yes,' she responded, her sweet voice made Harry somehow feel even worse than before.

'How?'

After he had said it Harry suddenly wondered why he had, but it was a fair enough question- obviously someone had told her.

'Isn't it obvious?' Cho cried looking over to him, tears beginning to form in her brown eyes. 'I've known for quite some time now Harry. It's almost as if you barely even see me anymore. I don't understand it; we were soo happy… and now… now… well its different isn't it.'

Harry lowered his eyes and sighed, as another gust of wind howled through the nearby trees.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, after a while. 'I didn't want it to end this way-'

'Well what way did you want it to end Harry!' Cho demanded standing, tears flooding down her tired face. 'There really isn't a good way is there! Cos if there is please, please let me know!'

Harry sighed quietly, stood up and reached out holding Cho's left hand in his own.

'I really don't know what to say to you,' Cho said spitefully, although not pulling away from Harry.

'Neither do I,' Harry replied, kissing Cho on the cheek one last time before slowly walking past her and heading back towards the school, holding in tears as he went.

He knew that he wasn't in love with Cho anymore- that wasn't hard to admit to himself, but having to admit it to Cho was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

* * *

Hermione Granger tied her hair up into a loose bun before sticking two small chopsticks through it on either side.

So far this morning, she had managed to go a whole five steps from her bed to the mirror without anyone calling her a traitor or any of the various other cruel remarks that had been thrown at her since her return.

She applied some make-up before taking a deep breath and walking out of the dorm room and down into the common room.

Without making eye contact with anyone she walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall taking a seat alone at the end of the table and helping herself to some toast.

All of a sudden, without even a word someone came and sat directly opposite her.

Hermione looked up and Harry grinned down at her.

'Hey Mione what's up?' he asked, kindly.

'What are you doing?' she hissed, quietly. 'If people see you with me-'

'Then I'll tell them to shut up and get a life,' Harry said. 'Besides, everyone's mad at me right now anyway.'

Hermione looked down to her food.

'Yeah I heard,' she said. 'Rumour Witch.'

Harry shook his head.

'More like Rumour Bitch actually,' he joked, picking at his food with his fork.

They were silent for a while, and Hermione swore she heard a few cheap shots being yelled at her across the room about being a "Hogwarts Deserter" but she ignored it.

'Hello there,' said a dreary voice from behind Hermione.

She looked around as Luna Lovegood smiled down at them with a copy of The Quibbler under her arm.

'Erm… hello Luna,' Harry said, awkwardly. 'Did you want something?'

'Not really,' Luna replied. 'I just wanted to say hello. Anyway, bye.'

They watched as Luna skipped off out of the room, avoiding three eggs that were thrown across at her from the Slytherin table.

'Why does she always talk to us?' Hermione asked, suddenly. 'It's a little bit annoying actually.'

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

After they finished eating, the re-united friends made their way off to Potions with their "favourite" teacher of all time Professor Serverus Snape.

When they both arrived, they were a few minutes late so there were only two spots left; one next to Parvati Patil and the other next to Draco Malfoy.

'Err,' Hermione stammered; neither of them really wanted to sit in either seat.

'Quiet,' Snape ordered from the front of the class before spying Harry and Hermione. 'Potter, Granger. Are we both incapable of taking a seat or would you like to bring it up with the Head Master? Sit!'

Hermione and Harry shared a glance before Harry took the seat beside Parvati.

Hermione sighed before making her way over to the table and sitting down beside Malfoy, with Crabb and Goyle sniggering at her from the seats across.

Hermione couldn't concentrate.

She just gazed off into the distance as Snape babbled on about nothing.

She just wished that everything was back the way it was.

When it was her, Harry and Ron.

Now Ron wasn't even speaking to either of them because of what had happened over the past year.

It really wasn't worth it.

'So by the end of the lesson I want three vials of cheerful potion on my desk from each group, or… well it'll seem that you'll miss out on dinner,' Snape ordered, grinning mischievously.

Hermione sighed before looking over at the other people on her table, knowing that Dinner would be arriving pretty late for her.

'So Granger were you listening or what?' Malfoy demanded, looking over at her.

Hermione glared over at him and lowered her eyebrows.

'Were you?' she asked, thoroughly.

Malfoy half-smiled.

'Of course not,' he said. 'Who do you think I am?'

Hermione sat up straight, sighing.

'Well the mixture's in the book so if you just let me do it all we might get out of her by about nine thirty,' Hermione stated, opening her potion book and looking over the ingredients in the middle of the desk.

'Or I could help you and we'd get done by at least nine,' Malfoy sniggered, although there was the slightest amount of kindest in his voice.

'You want to help THAT mud blood!' Crabb snapped, shocked.

'No!' Malfoy retorted. 'I want to help… Hermione.'

Hermione was shocked.

Did Draco just… do something… well kind of… sweet?

He looked over to her and did that little half-smile again and she shook her head slightly.

'Well, let's begin then,' she ordered, looking down to the potion book and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear timidly.

What was wrong with her?

She was actually working with Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Cho Chang felt her eyes begin to water as she passed her now ex-boyfriend Harry Potter in the corridor.

Her best friend Marietta Edgecombe noticed her friends' tears and pulled her aside, away from the crowd.

'Are you okay love?' she asked her, sweetly.

Cho wiped her eyes a few times.

'Yes, it's just… it's finally hitting me,' Cho spluttered. 'Harry never really loved me. He was just waiting for the right time to break up with me.'

Marietta knew that was most probably true and nor did she really care about Cho, but in order to keep up appearances she went along with it.

'Of course not honey,' Marietta lied, hastily. 'He did, but obviously just not as much as you care for him. Just move on sweetie, find someone else. Someone… else…'

Marietta's voice trailed off as she spied Michael Corner looking over at them in the distance with a lustrous look on his face.

'Someone else what?' Cho asked, sniffing.

'Hold on a second love, stay here,' Marietta advised, storming over to Michael and practically throwing him around the corner. 'What are you doing?'

Michael smiled, dazed.

'I was going to talk to Cho, you know, now that she and Harry have broken up I thought-'

'No!' Marietta snapped. 'You remember our deal!'

'But it doesn't matter now; Harry and Cho aren't together anymore!' Michael cried, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

'Yes, that's true,' Marietta stated. 'But that was just plain luck! You agreed to this and you're not going to get Cho until your part of the bargain is upheld.'

Michael slumped down slightly.

'But I don't think I want to,' Michael said, slowly.

'You'll have to,' Marietta stated, glowering her eyes. 'Because if you don't, I'll make sure that Cho never even speaks with you again.'

Michael lowered his eyes.

'You're a real bitch you know that?' Michael pointed out, looking up at her with hatred.

'I know,' Marietta grinned, holding her hip and smiling. 'But until Harry Potter is playing tongue tennis with me, I'm only YOUR bitch.'

Michael shuttered slightly before Marietta strutted off back to her "best friend" Cho of whom was also a very important part in her plan of getting what she really wanted, revenge.

* * *

Ron Weasley ducked behind the statue and held his breath.

He waited for the familiar jingling of Lavender Browns' bracelets run past before breathing normally again.

She had been practically stalking him since their little make-out session yesterday and Ron was beginning to get tired.

When would she get it through her head that he didn't like her… he kind of just… used her?

Oh god that sounded horrible!

'Tired Ronald?'

'Ahh!' Ron screamed, looking over to the voice which luckily had come from one of his ex-friends Hermione Granger. 'What the bloody hell are you doing here?'

Hermione sighed.

'I was trying to find you actually,' she said, slowly.

'Oh… why?' he asked, standing.

'Look, I know you and everyone else hates me… but the fact is that, you shouldn't be ignoring Harry,' Hermione pointed out. 'He's just being a good guy… which I shocking for Hogwarts men.'

Ron smirked at her remark.

'Thanks,' he said, grimacing.

'Yeah well I'm sorry Ronald but look at you!' Hermione snapped. 'You're hiding behind a statue because you don't have the balls to tell Lavender Brown that you don't actually like her.'

Ron crossed his arms.

'I do to,' he said, defensively. 'It's just I… don't want to hurt her feelings…'

'Oh yes and running away from her is nicer isn't it?' Hermione snapped, quickly.

'Look, next time I see her I'll let her know-'

'Let me know what Ronny-kins?' Lavender asked, appearing behind them. 'I found you. I heard your beautiful voice.'

Ron closed his eyes for a second in thought.

'Ahh Lavender… I… I wanted to tell you that…' Ron stammered.

'Yes Ronny-kins,' Lavender said, smiling.

Hermione laughed slightly, before pushing past them and walking off.

'That I need to speak with Hermione for a moment… alone… so I'll catch up with you later,' Ron stuttered.

Lavender lowered her eyes.

'Lavender-kinks…?' Ron finished, hopeful.

Lavender crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the hard ground, looking impressively angry with Ron.

'Er… Hermione wait,' Ron cried, dashing after the currently laughing Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wrote the last word on the piece of paper and folded it in half.

He had always hated Hogwarts but since the start of the year he had finally had a reason to be excited about coming back- Hermione.

He had never said… but he had always had somewhat of a thing for her but could never tell anyone; especially his father, he'd never forgive him if he found out that he had a little bit on a crush on a mudblood.

He had been sitting up in the Owlery for almost an hour now trying to get the right wording for this letter he was sending her and had only just managed to get everything right.

He wrote her name plainly on the front of the letter and chose a random owl from nearby and strung the letter to the owl's feet.

He carried the owl to the window and whispered to it, 'Take it to Hermione… oh and, please don't bite her, if you can help it… it's really not a romantic thing to do.'

With that he released the owl and it soared over the school until it was out of view.

'Take it to Hermione huh?' said a voice from behind Malfoy and his heart stopped.

Oh god, someone was there the whole time… someone had found out… he was buggered… his father would surely make him move schools… he was done for!

Malfoy stood up straight and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw the figure standing by the door… and then… he smiled.

* * *

**Read and Review Please! :) xx**


End file.
